1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical module which transmits signals through an optical fiber, and a signal transmission medium using the optical module.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical module is known which is provided with a photoelectric conversion element for converting electrical energy into optical energy and vise versa, and transmits or receives signals through an optical fiber (see JP-A-2008-9333).
JP-A-2008-9333 discloses an optical interconnection module provided with an optical device transmitting or receiving light to or from an optical fiber, a flexible substrate mounting the optical device and a shielding case formed of a sheet metal to house the flexible substrate and the optical device, wherein the flexible substrate is folded along an inner surface of a sidewall of the shielding case such that the optical device faces an end face of the optical fiber.